The King's Clause
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: To become the next King of Jotunheim, Loki must first face an unseen stipulation in the ancient laws set down by the Jotun Elders. The stipulation? He must find a queen before taking the throne. What happens when the one he wants, belongs to another? 'So she poured out the liquid music of her voice to quench the thirst of his spirit.' - Nathaniel Hawthorne
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Okay...so this is my first Lokane, so please, please be gentle with me. (which is Loki/Jane) I will tell the truth, I did not like this pairing to begin with and then I read "Fallen Star' by Alydia Rackham. (Which I highly recommend you to read. It will change your life and make you a true Lokane believer.) So I decided to try my hand at Lokane myself and here it is. This is a one shot...for now. ( I might make it longer, still don't know.) Quote in summary is by Nathaniel Hawthorne.**_

**_Okay, enough of my rambling, please enjoy!_**

* * *

**"We sometimes encounter people, **

**even perfect strangers,**

** who begin to interest us at first sight,**

** somehow suddenly, all at once,**

** before a word has been spoken." **

**- Fydor Dostoevsky**

The stars flew by in a rush of rainbow-colored lights until they merged into a bright flash of brilliant white. As it faded the figures of two men strode forward side by side. One was tall and broad-chested with golden blonde hair, holding a great hammer in his left hand, his red cape fluttering softly behind him. Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder, next in line to be King of Asgaard.

The other man was none other than Loki Odinson, the god of Mischief, prince of Asgaard.

Thor slapped his hand down onto his companion's shoulder as they made their way to the horses waiting outside the Bifrost site. Loki rolled his eyes back at him and gave him a light shove in answer.

Thor laughed heartily and took a deep breath, releasing it in a slow exhale. "Brother, it does feel good to be home again, does it not?"

Loki nodded in agreement. "I have to think. I'll be in my study. Do not bother me. "

He quickly strode to his horse, mounted it, and took off like a flash.

Thor shook his head, a great smile nearly splitting his face in two. _Oh my brother, I'm certain you do._

**/ ~ / ~ / ~ /**

The horse thankfully knew where they were headed, as Loki could barely see where he was going, his mind was racing with the events of the past few months.

They had spent the last 3 months mediating a rather tense meeting between the Northern and Southern tribes of Frost Giants on Jotunheim. The first agenda was the proper apportionment of land to either parties. That was easy enough to do but the second agenda of the meeting was the one item that took the longest to agree on. The Ice Casket. The very relic that gave the Frost Giants the ability to move between the realms without a Bifrost.

He raised a hand and pinched the flesh between his eyes. The northern giants argued that they were the strongest and therefore they could handle the power of the Ice Casket better.

The Southern Giants did not agree, their counter-arguement? The Casket was a relic of spiritual value and needed to be sealed away in a temple to be prayed to. The highlight of the whole affair was that either side knew quite descriptive and colorful words to describe each other.

The third agenda?

His appointment as the King of Jotunheim.

The Elders agreed that by blood, as the son of Laufey, the throne was rightfully his, unfortunately the laws had an unforseen clause to them. Both the Northern and Southern tribes would only allow him to become King if he could fulfill that one clause. It was an ancient Jotun Ritual that had been followed since the first Frost King. Even Laufey had followed it which brought a slightly sick feeling to his stomach. No matter how much he argued with them to change their minds. They did not sway in their decision.

Their final decree, in order for him to become King of Jotunheim, was that he had to find a queen.

Which meant he had to get married.

His stomach gave another lurch at the thought.

The catch was that he couldn't just find any one person and be done with it. The woman he chose as his queen would have to be strong, intellectually and emotionally.

And unfortunately human...

due to the little fiasco he caused with the Chitauri.

He winced at the memories. He severely underestimated the mortals capabilities to fight back. He was still sore from being tossed around like a rag-doll by that giant green brute they 'affectionately' name The Hulk.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He jerked in the saddle, caught unaware as horns blared loudly next to him, announcing his arrival to the palace. He tried to shake his mind free of the rather painful thoughts as he dismounted, but still the thought of what he would have to do to assure his throne rushed through his mind like a raging river. With a heavy sigh, he patted his horse's flank and handed the reins to the stable-hand standing nearby. He only knew of one spot in the entire palace that could soothe his troubled mind.

He turned and walked away from the large double doors in front of him to duck through a small opening far off to the side.

As he stepped through, the heavy floral scented air attacked his senses and he felt his troubled thoughts start to drift away. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he enjoyed walking through the gardens of Asgaard more than anything else.

He continued to walk, stopping every so often to admire a flower here or a piece of greenery there. He was just about to walk into the orchards when a faint sound stopped him in his tracks.

_What is that?_

His curiosity peeked, he turned and followed the sound as it grew louder, until he finally could identify it.

Humming.

Someone was humming in the rose gardens. No one had been in those gardens since he and Thor were small boys playing hide and seek among the trees. They would eat lunch and listen to the soft humming of Mother's gentle voice.

The beautiful tune sounded vaguely familiar to Loki, so thinking it was his mother, Queen Frigga, he walked softy and quietly to the edge of the tree line of the Orchard, then near the edge of the shrubbery that divided the rose garden from the Orchard.

He rounded the corner and the greeting he had prepared had died on his tongue and for a moment he was breathless. The person humming was not Mother, but someone esle, someone he had not seen before.

She had her back turned to him, so he couldn't see what her face looked like, but the gown she was wearing fit her small figure perfectly. The pale yellow of her gown paired well with deep brown hair that fell in soft curls down her back. She was small; she had to be a least a foot shorter than he himself was.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest when she transitioned from humming to vocalizing the melody.

Her voice was soft and so full of emotion. He felt such a urge to see her face. To look into her eyes.

_Who is this woman? _

He had to know who she was so he took a step forward...

Just as a deep voice like the rumbling of thunder called out. He concealed himself quickly at the sound of his brother's steps, not wanting to be found by him here.

The mysterious woman stopped singing and faced his brother, her face unfortunately still hidden from his eyes.

"Thor! You're back!"

Anger gripped him at the sight of the woman throwing her arms around Thor in a hug.

_Of course! My brother always has women falling at his feet. Why would this one be any different._

"I was told by my mother that you might be here. It is good to see you once again, Lady Jane."

The utterance of her name washed over him like a wave of ice. _No, impossible, it couldn't be her. _

"Thor, can we talk inside? It got cold out here all of sudden."

Thor nodded and took her arm, leading her indoors, away from the gardens.

Away from him.

Loki looked down at his hands and saw a deep blue color staining his hands that he didn't know until then were clenched into fists.

"Oh, wait! I forgot my book! Hold on a second, okay? I'll be right back." Jane exclaimed aloud.

Warmth flooded back into his veins as she walked back into the gardens, with that lovely pale yellow dress clinging to her lovely curves, and those locks of mahagony curls softly dancing as the faint rose-scented breeze blew its breath over her.

He watched as she bent down and picked up the book she had left behind, and when she stood back up, she swept her eyes over the garden one last time, seeming to stop a split second to lock eyes with him. It was but a few seconds but it felt like lightening had struck him as he looked upon wide, expressive eyes that were a lovely shade of dark amber. She had a small upturned nose and plump pink lips that looked very kissable at the moment.

He turned his face away, swallowing hard, silently cursing the mortal beauty that had left him breathless yet again. When had he become so weak that he would fall for a mortal's charms?

Her voice once again echoed through his mind. She may be mortal but there was something about her that was other-worldly.

That voice.

That voice held such a deep and utter loneliness that it called to him. It struck such a chord within his being that it made him want to reach out to her and hold her tightly in his arms.

The temperature surrounding him dropped again as anger took a hold of him again but he wasn't angry at himself.

He was angry that Thor was the one that found her.

The very woman that with one song could bring to light just how utterly alone he felt.

"Jane."

Oh he had an answer for the elders...

He had found his queen, but she could never be his...not when she was with his brother.

And as if a flame flickered to life in his mind, a devilish smirk graced his lips. He turned and walked away, humming the same song he'd heard but moments ago.

Oh but that could change so easily...

_When you're the God of Mischief._

* * *

_**A.N: Okay, verdict time! Was it good? Or was it bad and I need to denounce my place as one of the Army of Loki? Please tell me...reviews help me to become a better writer. (They also give me this warm and fuzzy feeling inside.)**_

_**The song they are talking about is Song of Memory from FF8, which is really pretty. There is also another song from FF8 that uses the same score called Melodies of Life. (I recommend the English version, although the Japanese version is really good too.)**_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last Chapter:_**

**_Oh he had an answer for the elders..._**

**_He had found his queen, but she could never be his..._**

**_Not when she was with his brother._**

**_And as if a flame flickered to life in his mind, a devilish smirk graced his lips. He turned and walked away, humming the same song he'd heard but moments ago._**

**_Oh but that could change so easily..._**

**_When your the God of Mischief._**

* * *

"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction."  
― Criss Jami

Loki was never like Thor. He was never one to go headfirst into battle and just hope for victory. He always formed a plan of attack first. He liked to find out every little detail about a person, every little dirty secret, and use that to his advantage to break his enemy's mental resolve. Once the mind was broken, the fight was dampened, therefore making victory swift and eminent, with as few as possible casualties incurred. Than the prize was in hand.

Which is how he saw the mortal Jane.

A prize solely for him. _**Mine.**_ A dark whisper echoed.

No one else will have her. _**Only me.**_

_His foe in this battle?_

His _brother,_ the Thunder God, Thor. And the dark secrets his brother confided in him during times when drink had loosened his tongue considerably swim to the fore-front of his mind, making it all the more easier for him to form the perfect plan of attack.

_His perfect plan?_

The allfather needed someone he could trust to go on a scouting mission to the borders of Nifelheim, due to the numerous reports of attacks on the Asgaardian outpost there. Whoever was chosen would be gone for 3 months. _Perfect._ Now all he needed to do was plant the seed in Thor's mind for the mission and he would volunteer himself in a heartbeat. Leaving Jane alone here...with him.

The perfect oppurtunity for him to plant this seed was a feast the Allfather and the Queen were throwing this very evening. The feast was a grand event held every year to celebrate the beginning of Summer.

Loki nodded at the reflection in the mirror before him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but, although his plan was very well thought-out, he still felt a small thread of nervousness shoot through him. What-ifs ran through his mind like a hurricane.

What if Thor doesn't take the bait?

What if Thor does take the bait, but Odin Allfather refuses his offer to volunteer?

What if the mortal Jane Foster is just another one of Thor's countless conquests who only look breath-taking, but are absolutely mindless?

He brushed a non-existant speck of dust off his gleaming armor at that last thought. He had the perfect remedy for that last what if. He would test the mortal for her intelligence. If she can keep up with him in a conversation than he would continue with his plan.

He let out a long-suffering sigh. He never was much for these gatherings. He would much rather spend his time doing something more productive, say reading a fine book. He still had those plays Thor brought back with him from Midgard, written by someone called Shakespeare. He already read through The Merchant of Venice and was already halfway through 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'.

_'How fitting that this 'Queen' predicament would fall upon me at the same time I started to read that play.' _The dark thought made him shake his head.

"Such a foolish mortal sentiment, to place hope in coincidences." He hissed out through clenched teeth.

His train of thought was broken as the ringing of numerous bells filled the air within the palace walls, calling all guests' attention to the time.

The feast has begun.

He grabbed his helmet from the table where it sat beside the mirror. He slid it on as the bells faded from his ears and giving one last devilish smirk to himself, he straightened his back and walked regally from of his rooms, his cape softly swaying behind him.

_'Let the game begin.'_

* * *

**A.N: Okay, here is another chapter. It is mainly a filler chapter, but I should have another 2 chapters posted either tonight, no later then tomorrow. I hope that I captured Loki's thoughts well enough. I am really trying to do right by him. (Next chapter will have Jane.)**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I really want this story to go right. I even have a complete outline wrote up to keep me on track.(Which I had never done before, but its working out so far.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: So here is the next chapter. I recommend listening to both Bella Vie by Immediate Music and Ulthuan by Two Steps from Hell. **

**Also please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nothing is more memorable than a smell.

One scent can be unexpected,

momentary and fleeting...

Smells detonate softly in our memory like poignant land mines hidden under the weedy mass of years.

Hit a tripwire of smell and memories explode all at once.

A complex vision leaps out of the undergrowth."

- Diane Ackerman

* * *

Jane was thinking so hard that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her and the vial of perfume she had just picked up slipped from her light grip. It shattered into a hundred tiny pieces on the floor, leaving the cloying scent of honeysuckle to hang in the air. She had really liked that perfume. It had been a gift from Darcy for her last birthday.

Thinking of the young girl made Jane's eyes water. Oh she missed her and Erik too. Even though she had only been gone a month it still hurt. They had been through some rough times and seen even stranger things. One of those strange events was finding Thor in the middle of the desert.

Jane smiled softly at the memory. She had actually hit him with her car and not once, but twice, and he still cared for her. Even after gaining his powers and his hammer back, he still promised to come back for her.

Which he did, although it took a battle against his brother, Loki and an army of alien creatures called the Chitauri. Also add three years on top of that to rebuild the bifrost and his first trip back was to visit her and invite her to visit Asgaard at the invitation of Odin Allfather himself in thanks for helping his son in a time of need. Which was part of the reason for the great feast tonight.

Since she had worked as a consultant for SHIELD, they considered a great oppurtunity to develop a common ground to work toward treatise talks and so she became the first ever Midgard ambassador to Asgaard. Which dampened her enthusiasm quite a bit. How was she going to ensure a treaty between Asgaard and Midgard, when she didn't even know what entailed being an ambassador in the first place.

She shook her head, _What have I gotten myself into? _

Thor on the other hand, actively encouraged the idea of a treatise between Midgard and Asgaard. He had even said that he would speak to the Allfather to gain her an audience with him to discuss it.

The frown on her face deepened.

She was touched that he would do such a thing, but did that mean that he loved her? She shook her head again.

Now there was a question that she couldn't answer herself. Only Thor could answer that one and she hoped he'd do it quickly too.

She gave a quiet laugh at that. She was always rather impatient, even as a child. When she wanted answers, she didn't want to have to wait for them forever. If she had to go looking for the answers herself, she would and without hesitation.

If he didn't tell her tonight, she was going to have to take drastic measures, and just straight out ask him.

"Are you alright. my dear?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Jane jumped in fright and turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Oh! Your majesty! I'm sor...I mean, I'm fine. It's..uh..its nothing, Your majesty."

Queen Frigga smiled softly at her stumbling words. "My dear, out there in the halls and in front of the court, you will have to call me by my title, but in here, you only need call me Frigga."

Jane eyes widened in shock, "Thank you, your maj-Frigga."

Frigga smiled softly as she approached her, secretly studying the young woman before her.

She could easily see why her son had fallen for her. For a mortal, she had an other-worldy beauty to her. Her dark amber eyes were wide and full of emotion and her face was delicate with fine features. She had beautiful dark brown hair that fell in waves. Her slim figure had some curve to it, even more accentuated by the fitted gown she wore. The only detail that shocked Frigga about the ensemble she chose to wear was the color.

A deep emerald green that brought out her pale skin and dark hair.

Her study completed, Frigga noted the broken glass on the floor.

"What fell and broke, my dear?"

A frown crossed the girl's features, "A perfume bottle. It was a gift from a friend for my last birthday. I was so deep in thought that before I had a chance to put any on, it fell out of my grasp."

Frigga nodeed, noting that the scent in the air was that of honeysuckle. She felt that that was just not the right perfume for her. Then she remembered that the young woman had spent most of the day yesterday in the Rose Gardens. Her smile grew wider at that thought. "I have something you can use for tonight in place of that scent if you would like?"

Jane could only nod in her shock.

Queen Frigga snapped her fingers and only a few seconds had passed before three knocks sounded on the door.

"Enter." She replied.

Two young women came through the door. They both curtseied low.

"Kala and Nara, I have jobs for both of you to complete quickly."

They curtsied again.

"Good, Kala I need you to make sure this broken glass is completely cleaned by the time Lady Jane returns from the feast. Nara, I need to you to go to my quarters and grab the small wooden box from my dressing table. Hurry, there isn't much time until the bells ring to signal the start of the festivities!"

"Yes, your majesty." They both replied before leaving to do their chores.

They only had to wait a few minutes for Kala to return and begin to clean the glass shards and liquid from the stone floor. A few minutes more passed before Nara slipped throught the doors, cradling a tiny wooden box as if it was made of porcelain.

Frigga nodded, "Well done, Nara. Bring it here."

Jane watched as the young servant woman carefully handed the box to Lady Frigga and then curtsied again, before turning to leave the room.

The box intrigued her to no end, what was in it? She had to know.

"Your maje-Frigga, may I ask what's in the box?"

The queen smiled yet again at the young woman. She held the box aloft, before carefully setting it down in front of Jane on the dressing table. "This holds something special to me. This will be used in place of the honeysuckle tonight."

"So it's perfume?" Jane replied.

Frigga nodded, "Just a small amount is needed, my dear. A dab behind each ear and a single drop at your cleavage."

Jane cheeks were pink as she opened the small box. She gasped in shock.

Inside, the small, simple box was lined with dark velvet, and nestled in that velvet was the most beautiful bottle of perfume. It looked like it was made out of the purest Cobalt glass. When she carefully removed the stopper, the faint scent of roses fresh with dew caressed her nose.

It was as if she were sitting in the Rose Gardens again. It was amazing. Then a thought hit her, this was the queen's personal perfume. She made to stopper the bottle again, but was stopped by the light touch of a hand upon hers. She looked up.

Frigga looked down at her in understanding. "I know what you are thinking, Lady Jane. Tonight is a special occasion and I would delight in the fact that you wore that perfume. I know that you have visited the Rose Gardens numerous times since you arrived and I feel that this scent is perfect for you. Now, no more arguements."

The queen gave one last smile to Jane before she removed herself from the room, only pausing for a moment at the door to watch Jane place the perfume. _Now just to wait and see if my test proves right._

She would return later for the bottle.

Jane nodded, and as she moved to place the perfume on herself, a waterfall of tinkling and ringing washed over her as the bells signaling the evening feast echoed through the palace. A jolt of nervouseness shot through her but left quickly as the soft scent of roses washed over her again.

The festivities have begun.

* * *

**A.N: Well, another chapter done. Next chapter is the feast! (Now I'm off to research Norse feasts...) **

**Hopefully everyone liked this chapter and please review to give me pointers if need be. This is my first Lokane fic, so constructive criticism is very much welcomed.**


End file.
